Verapamil, a calcium antagonist, was found to improve exercise capacity in a group of patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy who were medical failures with propranolol. In this group of patients, propranolol was no more effective than placebo. Verapamil, however, led to an increase in exercise endurance of over 2 1/2 minutes.